LA ÚLTIMA FUNCIÓN
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: Will es el hijo de un Cirquero, un hombre sin escrúpulos. "Su nombre es Grell" dijo el hombre cuando llegó con el pelirrojo a la carpa. Sus vidas nunca fueron fáciles, rechazados por la sociedad, incluso en su mórbido mundo circense ellos mismos se rechazaban. AU.


Will es hijo de un cirquero, su madre murió durante el parto, su padre es ambicioso, el hombre tiene toda una colección de seres con habilidades y apariencias sorprendentes, en aquel mundo de miseria, es mejor conocido como "The Undertaker".

Will odia el circo, no hay estabilidad, se la viven en caravanas, es sucio y ruidoso, William quisiera una vida normal, Will ama leer, es un chico muy listo, podría tener un futuro prometedor. Pero su padre no lo veía así, tenía planes para su hijo, se haría cargo del circo y de su gente, el hombre estaba loco, mientras mas enfermo fuera el espectaculo, mas morbo causaría y mas gente gastaría su dinero para presenciar dichos actos, no le importaba otra cosa más que generar dinero, Will estaba solo.

Un día, su padre llega con un pequeño, un niño pelirrojo de 10 años, o quizá tenga más, pero por lo desnutrido aparenta ser menor.

"Su nombre es Grell" dijo el cirquero al entrar a la carpa donde se encontraban decenas de personajes practicando sus rutinas, Will lo observó a la distancia.

...

En un recorrido por la ciudad, promocionando la llegada del circo, el padre de Will, se topó con un vagabundo quien le insistió en venderle al menor, realmente el cirquero no estaba interesado en obtener niños, el circo era pesado y estos solían morir rápido, sin embargo, cuando vio a Grell, tuvo una corazonada, no tenía pelirrojos es su show, el cabello del niño era de un tono intenso, hermoso, la pálida piel resaltaba esos ojos verdes, muy parecidos a los del cirquero y su hijo.

Para desgracia del infante, este es pelirrojo, algo considerado como mal augurio, además de ser zurdo. Actualmente su dentadura es afilada, esto es a consecuencia de una gran borrachera del hombre que se jactaba de ser para su infortunio, su padre; una vez desgraciado los dientes del niño, este se burló comentando que esos dientes le sentaban mejor a su apariencia infernal. Lamentablemente, ya ha mudado la mayoría de sus dientes de leche, así que cuando cambie los que le faltan, no harán mucha diferencia.

Tras una breve negociación el hombre obtuvo a cambio de unas pocas monedas, al asustado niño y sin temor alguno a la justicia. Grell había sido comprado como mercancía de segunda mano, a nadie le importaría lo que al chico le ocurriera, el padre era un alcohólico detestable que en breve olvidaría qué fue del niño; el paradero de la madre era desconocido, desde que el pequeño carmesí tiene uso de razón, ha estado a lado de ese vejete maloliente el cual lo único que dice cuando el niño pide por su madre es: "Era una puta y te abandonó".

...

Grell tenía rasgos muy femeninos para ser varón, así que pronto sería vestido como una chica y obligado a actuar como tal, Grell no se opuso, de hecho, lo disfrutaba, al pasar de los años, y recorrer las ciudades, Grell era la estrella del espectáculo, contaba con una voz asombrosa, el publico lo amaba. Era mejor fingir ser una mujer y recibir buenos tratos a ser hombre y ser humillado y maltratado.

Grell estaba enamorado de William, era tan apuesto y educado, muy diferente a todos los del circo y de igual formaWilliam no podía evitar sentirse atraído por el pelirrojo, habían crecido juntos, casi como hermanos, así que este era un amor imposible, ambos eran hombres, Grell era muy excéntrico y extrovertido, amaba ser el centro de atención y William lo único que buscaba era huir de esa vida de falsas sonrisas y miseria perdurable.

Todos y cada uno de sus shows de Grell son dedicados con todo su amor a William, con la esperanza de ganarse su amor, sin embargo, el castaño nuca está presente en dichos espectáculos.

Ante la insistencia del pelirrojo, William toma la decisión de cortar de tajo toda esperanza de Grell "¿quien podría amar a una cosa como tú?" William se arrepentiría de sus acciones.

Grell camina solo entre las carpas que sirven como cuartos a los integrantes de aquel circo maldito, no se percata de su entorno, sus mejillas están húmedas por el llanto, las lágrimas amargas ya corren por su delgado cuello, de pronto y de la nada, unas manos le cubren la boca y los brazos fuertes lo levantan, quiere gritar pero no puede, forcegea pero es inútil, su captor es realmente fuerte. Pronto Grell es arrojado con violencia hacia el suelo sucio cubierto por algo de paja y basura, el pelirrojo observa a su agresor, su nombre es Sebastian, también conocido como "el cuervo", él es el domador de fieras, este tipo siempre se ha burlado de Grell, escupiendo insultos; en una ocasión, cuando Grell se pavoneaba practicando su rutina, Sebastian le propinó una terrible golpiza, alegando que se sintió acosado por el pelirrojo, lo que terminó en dos costillas rotas, el hombre de cabellos ébano fue castigado económicamente, hasta que Grell se recuperace y pudiera dar show nuevamente para recuperar las ganancias perdidas en su ausencia.

Grell le miró con terror desde el suelo de aquella choza desvencijada, Sebastian cerró con llave y sonrió con maldad pura. Se retiró el cinturón y desabrochó la bragueta del pantalón, nadie escuchó los gritos del pelirrojo, nadie corrió en su auxilio, al finalizar la tortura, aquel hombre, abandonó el sitio, Grell quedó en posición fetal, se sentía humillado y sucio, así menos le amaría William, lo había perdido todo, o quizá no. Grell limpió con el dorso de sus manos las lágrimas y la sangre que manchaban su bello rostro, con mucho dolor se puso de pie y caminó hasta su tienda, cada paso era una tortura, tenía su interior desgarrado y su alma rota. Descansaría un poco hasta su siguiente presentación. William le vio a lo lejos, pero prefirió no involucrarse.

...

Ha pasado tan sólo una semana desde el ataque del cuervo y tal parece que no quedó satisfecho, una hora antes de que comenzara el espectáculo, interceptó a Grell.

"Sé que yo te gusto, y no te desagradó lo que hicimos la noche anterior, puedo darte más" susurró a su oído mientras le sujetaba con mucha fuerza por su delgado brazo "si te rehusas, le contaré a William, le diré que tú te me ofreciste".

" Primero muerto" escupió Grell en la cara del moro y finalmente se soltó del agarre de Sebastian y corrió, sentía que su corazón se iba a salir, corrió hasta que sus piernas no dieron más, finalmente, cayó rendido frente a una puerta, la golpeó con fuerza esperando recibir respuesta pero la puerta no se abrió.

"Will, por favor, no me dejes sola" lloró amargamente, sus manos trataban de aferrarse a la madera vieja.

"Está bien Will, si en esta vida no me puedes amar, yo sabré esperar, no te pierdas el show de esta noche".

...

El motivo por el cual Grell era el favorito del padre de William, era por ser tan multifasético y singularmente virtuoso, la pelirroja se encontraba en lo más alto de la carpa, cruzaría la cuerda floja sin ningún tipo de protección o aditamento, no era la primera vez que realizaba el peligroso acto de tal forma riesgoza. Pero hoy estaba programado un final inigualable. Grell se aseguró de que su amado William estuviese presente, también Sebastian, una vez seguro de sus principales espectadores de honor estaban presentes Grell comenzó su acto, sus delgados pies avanzaron hasta la mitad de la cuerda y de repente se detuvo, ¿comenzaba a arrepentirse? Respiró hondo y tragó saliva, no podía permitir que el cuervo abusara nuevamente de él, y saber que William jamás abriría su corazón para recibir su amor, le tenía cegado de dolor.

Unos cuantos pasos más sobre aquella cuerda y el carmín se arrojó a la nada, todos los espectadores quedaron en shock, el silencio abrumador fue suplido por el devastador sonido del cuerpo impactando contra el suelo, el rostro destrozado y las extremidades contorsionadas de forma sobrehumana.

Mientras algunos miembros del circo corrieron a mover el cuerpo ya sin vida, William miraba estupefacto, por su maldito orgullo ahora estaba solo, para siempre, atrapado en ese estúpido circo.

Y las palabras de Grell sonaron en su cabeza "si en esta vida no me puedes amar, yo sabré esperar" y en verdad William esperaba encontrarse con su amada Grell en la otra vida. Tras este pensamiento, un disparo se detonó en la oficina del cirquero, grande será la sorpresa de este.


End file.
